


Fish out of Water

by BillysBitch



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Manga & Anime, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillysBitch/pseuds/BillysBitch
Summary: Yeri Park recently moved to Japan to teach elementary children english. Follow her through her journey of learning the culture and maybe even finding love!--------this is an Yami Sukehiro x OC love story that i decided to revamp. this may not be consistently updated but i feel like i should at least try and continue it. its not a passion project but i still have a love for it!
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Yeri stood in front of the door of her brand new apartment, a wide smile on her face. Though others would think the bland building with matching brown doors would be boring, Yeri saw it as a new beginning. One that she had held onto for quite some time.

She had wanted to become an English teacher in Japan for quite a while. Her mother was an English teacher in South Korea and she absolutely loved it, and since Yeri has loved Japan since she was a child, she decided she would become an English teacher in Japan.

The new apartment was in the countryside, which meant Yeri would have to take the train into the city every day. Not that she minded that, she liked the rural area. It was warm and serene, which reminded her of the time she spent the summer with her grandparents who lived on the Korean countryside.

She walked up the metal stairway, grunting as she lugged her bags up the steps that seemed like they never ended.

"B1... B2... ah! There it is! B3," she said with a smile, taking out the key the land lord had given her. Her apartment building held 4 apartments, two on the top floor and two on the bottom. The landlord lived in one of the bottom floor apartments and shared the other with a family member, leaving Yeri and whoever her neighbor was on the top floor.

She had yet to meet her neighbors, but she was excited to do so. Yeri, though she could be rather shy, was very personable and loved people to death. She also wanted to learn more about the culture, and being friends with people there was one way of doing so.

Once she opened the door, she was met with the small little entrance where you put your shoes. She slipped hers off, leaving her suitcase outside her door as she looked around.

Once she saw how much work was ahead of her, she bit her lip in determination. The house was not the cleanest, and there wasn't a piece of furniture to be seen. Luckily, she wouldn't need to buy any appliances, the fridge and washer had been included in the house.

"I guess this is what you get when rent is only 5000 yen," she muttered with a sigh. She decided to clean her apartment head to toe before she sketched out a design for furniture. Making her decision, she pulled her bag into the apartment and put it in the bedroom, before grabbing her wallet and heading out to the store.

After aimlessly wandering the small town for a store where she could buy what she needed, she finally found one. Luckily, it was only four blocks away.

Walking inside, she went straight to the cleaning section and bought a few rags and sponges, as well as cleaning fluid that smelled like cherry blossoms.

"I might as well grab a few other things I need," she muttered as she looked around, finding the food aisle and picking up some beef tips and salmon. But for the life of her, she couldn't find the produce. It was a rather large store, after all. She typed a small message into her google translate app and proceeded to find a store clerk. Yeri eventually spotted an older man, about 60 years old.

Walking over to him with a smile, she politely greeted him with a " _ Konnichiwa, _ " before showing him the google translated message asking where the produce was.

The elderly man gave her a look of confusion as he lead her to the medical section of the store. Yeri was now the one confused, looking at where the clerk was now pointing. Seeing that it was a shelf full of pregnancy tests, her eyes widened at the sight. The store clerk walked away after Yeri shyly thanked him.

"Well I needed girly products so this wasn't a complete bust," she said with a laugh once she was over her shock. Grabbing the things she needed Yeri, proceeded to just wander the store and grab things as she went.

That's when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Not expecting it, she jumped a bit, startled as she turned to look at the person with wide eyes.

The person who tapped her was a tall, ruggedly handsome man. Yeri blushed a bit, now slightly embarrassed.

"Do you happen to know where the cigarettes are? They're not in their usual place," the man said in a smooth, yet gravelly voice.

She just kinda gave him a confused look. She was a bit surprised he spoke in English or at least spoke it so well. He didn't seem to have an accent or anything. The man saw the face she was making and sighed.

"Well, you're really no help...figures," he grumbled the last part making Yeri scoff.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she stood straight trying to seem taller than she was. The man towered above her seemingly because she was only 5'3".

"It means you’re no help, can't you hear?" he said, giving her a bored look which only made Yeri squirm with irritation.

"Well, then don't ask me for favors you jerk!" she huffed crossing her arms her cheeks puffing out a bit. A habit she had had since she was a child. The man looked at her and laughed a bit making Yeri look at him like he was crazy.

"I like you," he said patting her on the head before walking off to find where the store moved the cigarettes. Yeri watched him walk off thoroughly confused. Who was that man?

"People always said Japan was weird, but I thought they were talking about hentai or their game shows," she mumbled to herself before going back to what she was doing.

Once she was finished shopping she went to the checkout line. She carried all her stuff herself, luckily, she was strong and could carry all of them even if they were heavy. Surprisingly enough, she made it to her apartment and only two hours had passed making it about one in the afternoon.

Once inside her apartment, Yeri put the groceries away and made herself a snack before she changed into some shorts and a tank top. She pulled her long curly hair into a bun and began her cleaning spree. Putting on some music, she began, deciding to start from the furthest room from the door and working her way out.

The next few hours flew by as she was finally done. Sprawling out in the middle of the floor, she groaned about how absolutely tired she was. After a moment, she stood, smiling at the sight of her now sparkly clean apartment.

"Now all I need to do is furnish it. I'll be here for quite a while. First order of business is a bed." she walked into her bedroom frowning, it was now too late to go shopping for a bed. Luckily, it was a weekend so she didn't have to start work the next day. She sighed, "I suppose I should get some sleep before I start designing this place." She walked over to her suitcase to grab her pajamas and toiletries so she could take a shower, but when she went to turn the water on it wouldn't get hot at all. She huffed, not knowing what was wrong and decided to go see if the neighbors were having the same issue. Walking out of her apartment, she went next door and typed out a message in google translate, reading it closely hoping there wasn't another mistake.

She knocked on the door and when she heard the door handle jiggle she bowed deeply. "Konnichiwa!" she said and continued to read the message, though her pitches were off and Japanese being a tonal language it made her sentence make no sense.

"I speak English you know..." said the same smoothly gruff voice from before making Yeri's eyes widen, her gaze shooting up to look at the tall muscular man in front of her in shock.

"Oh hey! You're the sassy girl from the store. Are you following me around now? That's kinda creepy don't you think?" he said, leaning against the doorframe lazily as he raises an eyebrow.

"Is that just how your face looks?" he said, commenting on her shocked expression since the last time he saw her she had the same expression on her face. His comment snapped her out of it and she huffed crossing her arms.

"No, I'm not stalking you and no, that’s not just my face," she grumbled.

"I am your new neighbor. Yeri Park, nice to meet you," she said softly holding a hand out to shake. He looked at her hand, putting his hand out to shake it.

"Yami Sukehiro," he said with a small smile forming on his face. Yeri saw the smile as well, happy the first true meeting with her neighbor was successful.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what made you come over here?" Yami asked casually.

"Oh, well I'm sweaty and gross, so I went to take a shower but the water won't get warm. And I was wondering if you were having the same issue." Yami looked at her for a moment before he began hysterically laughing, which confused Yeri to the point where she nervously laughed.

"Did I say something funny?" she mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Did you try the thermostat?" he asked waving her to enter his apartment as he walked over to his own.

Yeri followed, being hit in the face with the smell of cigarette smoke. Not exactly being bothered by it, eyes wandering around before landing back on Yami who pointed to his thermostat.

"This here controls all the heat in the house, as well as the water temperature," he explained, making Yeri look at it which made her smack her head.

"I am an absolute idiot! It's the same way in Korea...I should have thought about that!" she said, now annoyed with herself.

Yami chuckled lightly, "So you're from Korea?" he asked, making Yeri nod.

"Yeah, born and raised until I was in high school, then I moved to the States and went to college there. Now I'm here," she said with a sigh, scratching the back of her neck.

"I uh... I would love to chat but I need to sleep. I have to get up early in the morning to buy things for my new shitty apartment," she said, bowing politely. "Thank you for helping me out." she said waving.

"No problem," he hummed, walking her out the door and saying one more goodbye before slamming the door in her face. This made Yeri snort in amusement before going to her apartment to actually take a nice bath before bed.

As she sat in the tub, she made a mental list of all the things she needed to get at the store. She needed a bed. She didn't know what she was going to do with that. Her air conditioning was absolute shit, so she was probably going to need a new one of those as well. She sighed, moving half her face under the water and blowing bubbles in exasperation. She was going to need a lot of stuff to make this place feel home. She would be in Japan for a while and well, she just wanted to be comfortable. Once she was done with her bath she climbed out and wrapped herself in a towel walking into her bedroom and shifted through her clothing, finding an oversized sweatshirt, she didn't bother putting a bra on only slipping on some black panties and her sweatshirt.

Walking into her kitchen she had decided to sleep in her kitchen due to it being cooler there than in her bedroom. She turned the light on and let out a huge scream. Cockroaches scattered on the floor trying to find their dark cocoon they call home. Yeri wasn't usually one to be scared of bugs, but one thing she hated were cockroaches.

"OH MY GOD GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!!!!!" she screamed jumping up onto her counter to get away from the bugs. She shivered and whined feeling like they were all over her.

"Ew ew ew ew ew! You are all the spawn of fucking satan!" she ranted. Jumping at the banging coming from her front door, she hesitantly jumped off her counter running to the door. She opened it to see Yami with a baseball bat looking like he was gonna beat the shit out of someone.

She looked at him then at the baseball bat an amused snort coming from her lips.

"No, I do not want to play late night baseball with you," she said, making him glare lightly.

"Why the fuck were you screeching? It sounded like someone was in your apartment. These walls are thin you know," he said with a sigh making her sigh as well.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you panic, though it's nice to think if there was something wrong, you would be able to hear me. But the reason I was screaming is because my apartment is infested with cockroaches," she said shivering at the thought of it.

"I have a few bug bombs you can borrow, though you won't be able to be in your apartment for a few days, you are too small to really harm me so I'll trust you in my apartment for the night," he offered. Yeri being the way she was felt as if she couldn't accept.

"Oh no no no, it's okay, I'll just sleep on the kitchen counter and talk to the landlord about it in the morning before running some errands, I have to furnish my apartment," she stated. Yami nodded his head,

"Well, if you need help translating I can help you... just please stop using google translate," he commented, making Yeri laugh.

"I'll take you up on that offer... wait a minute did you call me small!?" she said, stomping her foot a little making Yami laugh again.

"Took you a while to catch that," he snorted. "I am an early riser, I happen to need to run some errands tomorrow as well, and was planning on leaving around 8 in the morning. I'll pick you up then and show you around town," Yami said before shifting to walk back to his apartment.

"Oh um, thank you, Yami... I greatly appreciate it," she said with a smile. He only waved at her.

"Have a nice night... don't let the roaches bite," he said before closing his apartment door. Yeri rolled her eyes at that before closing her door as well.

Soon, the next morning came. Yeri didn't really get a wink of sleep, she constantly felt as if she was being bitten or something was crawling on her, so she ended up taking another shower and quickly got ready for running errands. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with tennis shoes and a white shirt tucked into her pants putting her curly hair into a ponytail. She grabbed her keys which had her wallet in it and waited for Yami as she double-checked her shopping list.

There was a knock on her door and she quickly slipped her shoes on and opened the door smiling at the tall male in front of her.

"You look like shit," Yami said, smoke leaving his lips as he spoke.

"Gee, thanks, you look nice too," she said with a deadpan expression. "I didn't sleep at all last night," she admitted leaving the house and locking the door.

She then made her way down the steps to where the landlord's office was, beginning to explain the issue she was having. Once that was handled and Yami helped her to explain when the older woman didn't understand, they then headed off towards Yami’s truck.

"You have a car?" she asked looking up at the brooding male. 

He nodded, "I figured you said you were buying furniture and you can't exactly carry that in the tram cars," he explained making her nod.

"Right, thanks," she said, climbing into the truck, Yami climbing into the driver's side shortly after. He then started the truck and they started off towards the city.


End file.
